Untitled
by starbreakergames
Summary: A story about two people id like to see together: Will and Alexis


Will woke up, one day, in the middle of the night. Instead of going back to sleep he decided to finish his studies and drink what was left of what was in a water bottle that he opened the night before. Though there was one thing he couldn't get off of his mind. "I wonder how this will turn out.", he questioned, as he zipped up his book bag and went back to sleep for the hour he had left.

The next day he rode silently to school barely doing anything other than staring out of the passenger window. He went through his school day as normal, having two classes before lunch then two after. When his fourth class let out he walked down the hall while talking to Alexis. Alexis was one of his good friends and always thought the moments he had with her were special since he only got to see her every other day for a few minutes. He also thought of her as a special person. He would do anything to ensure her happiness and safety. When they got down the stairs and to the end of the hallway they parted to go to their places to get taken to their homes. As Will walked out side to the car line he sighed. He thought he would never be able to tell Alexis how he felt. He was always had a shy aura around him and never talked to anyone he didn't know much. It was a miracle he was able to start a conversation with Alexis for the first time in the first place. "What if I never get the chance. I would be the only one to blame for not doing anything", he said. As he approached his normal spot he noticed that the only one there was Stephanie. Stephanie was one of his best friends he's had for a couple of years. They always cared about and supported each other. She often makes short comments about how Him and Alexis would make an adorable couple. "Where's Jadden?", he asked. Stephanie replied "I think he may be sick. He might just not of wanted to come today." Will stared down at the soil below him and rolled a tiny rock around with his shoe. "Something wrong?", asked Stephanie. "I'm just not sure what to do. Even though I like Alexis I'm just too afraid to say anything.", he said. "Afraid about what?", she questioned. "About being rejected. I've never met anyone I've had more in common with then her and I don't want to lose her. I just wish she felt the same about me...", he said. "Aww", she commented. "I just cant stand to see you two not together. You would be perfect together." "I really appreciate your support.", he said. He looked down the line and could see his car. "Bye.", he said. "Bye.", she replied. He waited for his car and then got in. Again, he rode silently home.

When he finally got home he decided to read the latest book in his favorite series. He enjoyed reading even though he rarely does it. While reading he fell asleep with the book on his chest. He woke up two hours later only to find a text from Alexis. It said "Hey." He replied explaining how he was sorry he didn't text back due to him being asleep. They talked for an hour and a half about random things from their favorite games to giving each other nick names. Then after that he couldn't take it anymore. He had to tell her how he felt, he just had to. So he texted her back saying "We've been friends for a while now and I was wondering if you'd like to be more. I've felt this way since the first time that we had a conversation. After talking to you a while I realized how much we had in common and what an amazing person you are. I've liked you ever since...", but never got a response. He spent the rest of the day paranoid about how it might turn out and eventually fell asleep after thinking a while about it.

Two days passed before he saw Alexis again. After the last period was over they walked each other down the hall but no one said anything. Then Alexis broke the silence. "I'm sorry I didn't text you back the other day.", she said. "It's okay, I understood.", he said. "I didn't think it would work out anyway..." "The reason I didn't text you back was because I wanted to tell you in person. I like you too. I've just never said anything because of the same reasons you didn't. But I'm happy you told me... So we can be together...", she said, with a smile. They walked out the door starring into each others eyes. When they got to where they stood and talked, Stephanie practically fainted. And the only word she said was "Finally."

And when Will's car arrived they exchanged a hug and told each other bye, then he got in. And again, he rode silently home but this time, with a smile. Being happier than he's ever been...


End file.
